


Partners in Crime

by Madamegoethe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Khan is a sexy fucker and we all know it, Romance, Rough Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are being put into a cell with Khan and expect the worst but it all turns out way, WAY better than you expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this came about because a friend (TheRisingTied) and I were talking about how there aren´t nearly enough Khan/Reader fics and I just...  
> Yes I know I made Khan waaaay to nice and it´s probably a fair fucking bit OOC but...porn?! *puppy eyes*  
> Hope you enjoy anyway!  
> Also huge thanks to my brilliant beta Ertal77 who put up with my more than poor editing skills and fixed all my paragraphs and spaces

She hasn´t been working on the Enterprise long, but the way Kirk was listening to all and every command from that dreadful Admiral Marcus was already making her more than furious. Couldn´t the idiot see that the man was a sadistic asshole who didn´t give a shit about morals or human rights?!

In hindsight, she realised she could have been cleverer about the whole thing, should have double-checked that all the cameras were out while she did something a bit not good and rather illegal but did they really have to restrain her and kick her in the face for that? She wasn´t  even carrying weapons for Christ´s sake! Assholes! She was truly furious by the time the smirking twats of security guards walked her down the corridor to the holding cells, trying to pinch her ass at every opportunity and finally whispering:

“There you go love, we have a very special suite for you, I don´t suspect you´ll survive more than five minutes in there with this raging psychopath but then again... that´s rather the point, isn´t it?! Enjoy your stay!”

And she felt her handcuffs being unlocked and  was shoved into a room. _What.the.fuck?_ she thought while rubbing her sore wrists and eyed the rather larger than average room, until her eyes lingered on a man, dressed entirely in black, broad shouldered, holding himself extremely straight and eyeing her curiously. Oh fuck. She knew that man. Well, from the stories, at least. Khan. It had to be him. The bastards stuck her into a cell with Khan! She knew he could snap her neck in half within the second and would not be hesitant to do so. He was a war machine but she could also really understand his motivations and couldn’t exactly say that she wasn´t  as furious with Starfleet as he probably was with them right now.

He was still staring, clearly analysing her, and she was not dead yet. So far, so good. She swallowed, hard, and said:

“Well, this is awkward”. He just lifted an eyebrow, so she continued: “See, I know you hate the Starfleet and I know I´m still wearing the Uniform and all and you´ll want to kill me, fine, I know I won´t stand a chance, I know all of that, you´re all muscles, obviously, but I´ll still fight. I have always fought in my life and I´m not going to stop now, however senseless it might be. But please… If you have any mercy left in you, do it quickly!”

She swallowed again, closing her eyes shortly, steeling herself, then opening them again. To her surprise, he hadn´t moved one inch but had a rather amused smirk on his face now. She cocked her head.

“What?” she inquired.

 He shook his head, got up and took two steps towards her, his back as taut as a bow ready to snap and… jesus, if she wasn’t scared to death she would really appreciate how awfully hot he looked! And then he spoke. Despite being scared and angry and…  everything, she could not help the shiver that ran down her spine when he opened his mouth and she heard that sinful baritone voice:

“I have no interest in killing you” he said, “I don´t know what you´ve done to anger Starfleet but you´re certainly more on my side at the moment rather than theirs, considering your current location”.

He smirked again, clutching his hands behind his body and walking to and fro like a caged tiger. The arousal flooded her about 0.5 seconds after the realisation that she was not going to die sank in. He stood ramrod straight again and eyed her, after having paced the length of the cell twice. Her throat felt very dry.

“Oh” she got out, “that´s... yes I guess you could say I´m pretty pissed with the bastards”.

She looked up and… did she… did he just chuckle?!

“Hmmm, yes, that much is obvious! You know who I am?”

“Yes.”

 “And what I did?” he inquired further.

 “Yes” she rasped.

“Good” he whispered. “Now… exactly HOW angry are you with Starfleet? Enough to help me escape out of here and make Admiral Marcus pay?”

She gulped. He was very close now, practically looming over her, his indefinable eyes piercing her and she noticed that her heart had started beating faster, but not out of fear this time. Christ, he really WAS beautiful!

“Well?” he asked, impatience in his voice.

She steeled herself, assumed a proper posture and made herself look back at him before she said:

 “Yes. Oh.God.Yes!”

He smirked again, but kinder this time, somewhat softer and turned around.

“Well, then you better go to sleep, we´ll be leaving in a few hours when most of the crew is asleep, you can have the… well, whatever they call it, it certainly doesn´t qualify as a bed, I don´t need sleep.”

And he gestured to some sort of huge mattress on the floor. She blinked for a few moments but then rushed after him and asked:

“Wait! So… you´ve already got a plan then?!”

He smirked again.

“I thought you have heard of me.”

And she couldn´t help but grinning back at him which elicited a weird look back from him, but she pressed on:

“Oh, yes! I just thought… high security systems and everything. And you DID get caught after all if I may point that out, Sir… Khan… Mister Khan… what…”

He cut her short.

“ _Khan_ will do, even though I like the sound of _Sir_ coming from you as well, I must say.”

And he practically purred and she had to concentrate very hard to keep her focus on his eyes and her mind to the point.

“And I´m only here because I wanted to be here! I needed to do some research, gathering data, and I did. And don´t worry about the security cameras, I told you I have a plan and I´d appreciate it if you didn´t second guess my decisions or I might have to snap that pretty little neck after all!” he growled, bending down low and breathing on her neck and she was definitely shivering now, feeling her knees weakening and this had absolutely nothing to do with fear.

“Yes”, she breathed against his ear, and then he grabbed her wrist and threw her on the mattress, turned around and just said “sleep!” before he settled against the opposite wall in a sitting position.

She turned around, feeling his eyes on her, being sure as hell she wouldn’t be able to, but she just needed a moment to collect herself. Or two. Or a lifetime. She debated with herself. He was dead-sexy. But he was also deadly. Quite literally. He was dangerous and a bit not good but also had an interesting set of moral values. So basically all she had ever looked for when joining Starfleet. Oh yeah and the intense eyes, the strong jaw, the muscles, the sinful lips and these beautiful hands that could probably do things to her that… wait… NO!

But it was too late. She had let out an involuntary, tiny moan and the second she came back from her fantasy, she heard a sharp voice from across the room.

“What?”

She blushed, hard, and stammered:

“N… nothing… I... sorry… just... nothing, nothing at all!” and curled in on herself, hoping he´d let it go.

He didn´t. She suddenly felt the weight on the mattress shifting and a large hand on her hip.

“Oooooh”, a very low voice whispered into her ear,  “I see!”

She squirmed in embarrassment but suddenly froze when she felt something hot and wet licking at her ear.

“Oh, don´t pretend!” he purred, “ I saw you looking earlier, I noticed your change of posture and the dilation of your pupils! Moral debates have been had but deep down, you know that you´re desperate for me to fuck you-HARD!” and he bit her neck.

She cried out, half in pleasure, half in pain and turned to face him. His eyes had been gorgeous before but now they were all black and wide and full of want and his neatly slicked back hair was in a bit of disarray already, a few strands hanging into his face and it.was.glorious! She decided to throw caution and reason to the wind at this very moment and grabbed him by his broad shoulders, dragged him in and closed her lips over that glorious cupid´s bow.

As aggressive as he had been in his earlier approach, he was extremely careful and nearly tender when it came to kissing and petting. They explored each other slowly, his mouth sucking on her lower lip, making her wriggle in his arms, her tongue teasing his, making him rumble lowly and press against her, a snog so erotic she swore she could´ve come from this alone. When they finally broke it off, in need for breath, he grumbled:

”Off!” and undressed her down to her lace braw and knickers with one swift move, only to press her back into the bed to torture her further.

 But she wasn´t having it. They were on different terms now, and she quickly rolled them around and smirked at him, just the way he had done before.

“Oh no. You too, first!” she commanded, and, to her surprise, he lifted his arms so she could take off his tight turtleneck.

 She nearly forgot breathing altogether because THAT!... He was muscular, strong, but without the horrible Hollywood sixpack she had dreaded. His chest was smooth and almost as pale as her skin and his pectorals stood out only a bit. She gazed at him admiringly, only snapping back into reality when she heard a smug voice saying:

“See something you like?”

That sentence was so entirely… human though, that she had to grin a little and couldn´t resist to give him a deep, scorching kiss again, before whispering “very!” into his ear and lowering her mouth to his neck to start exploring. She kissed down his clavicle, his pectorals, agonizingly slow, until she came to his nipples.

She teased them with just the tip of her tongue at first, before kissing them, sucking them and biting them slightly. She heard a moan, felt him arching his back and gripping her wrists and was thoroughly pleased with herself as she continued her assault, grinning into the kiss she placed on his right hipbone. She wasn´t even surprised when he gripped her hard and hauled her over again after another growl and she lay on her back panting, looking straight into Khan´s lust-blown eyes.

“You!” he panted.

“Yes?” she managed, batting her eyelashes and smirking coyly at him.

“You´re a fucking tease, you´re not even afraid of me and you have no idea how much that turns me on!” he growled, rolling his hips against her once.

She threw her head back and moaned, but returned soon enough, hand around his neck and brought him close so she could whisper into his ear:

“Then tell me what you want to do to me!”

She felt him freeze and revelled in it. Soon, though, he had himself under control again and bent down low to kiss her and then purred in her ear:

“Oh, you have no idea at all what you’ve started! I said that I’m better at everything and I’ll show you exactly what I meant! I would fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow but we’ll need to walk, run even, and soon, so I’ll settle for making you scream my name very, very loud tonight, but make no mistake, as soon as we’re out of here, I WILL absolutely wreck you , fuck you into pieces until you can’t move anymore and you will enjoy it and BEG for more!”

She groaned. Loud. And long. Firstly because of the words per se. Secondly because he had promised her a second time. And the first time hadn’t even started! God, she was fucked! Well, not literally… not yet, anyways!

“Yes… Yes, oh GOD YES!” she cried out and didn’t object to Khan rolling her onto her back again and settling his weight on her.

She spread her legs wider automatically and moaned when he tongued her nipple through her bra before taking it off.  He kissed and caressed each breast and nipple thoroughly, having her writhing underneath him, before he went further. She wanted to pleasure him, taste him, touch him, too, but he swatted her hands away each time she tried and just murmured:

“This is quite enough for now, princess!”

When he finally kissed her through her pants in just the right place, she was squirming, nearly coming and a begging mess.

“Please… god please! I can´t… PLEASE!” she shouted, banging her fists on the mattress.

“Please what?” he looked up at her and grinned, devilishly.

“Please... fuck me… please!” she panted, and he took her knickers off with his teeth, eyeing her all the while.

God, he really WAS better at everything! She wriggled on the bed, finally freed, and when he put his weight back on her again she whispered:

“Now you! Please… I want to… need to see… please!”

He kissed her once more and then knelt before her, unzipping his tight, black trousers and pushing them down to his knees to reveal snug black boxers that did nothing to hide an impressive erection. She licked her lips unconsciously but he saw it, of course. He shimmied out of his trousers all the way and then knelt over her.

“You want to taste it, don´t you?! Touch it, taste it, you´re practically gagging for it, aren´t you?!” he growled.

She couldn´t do more than nod. He took her hand and stroked it once, twice over his erection.

“Go ahead then” he said, raspy.

She swallowed hard but undid his pants with her teeth and… BOY was he gorgeous! Long and lean and flush against his stomach, an impressive girth but also perfectly proportional to his muscular but lean body. She drank in the sight for a second but then greedily licked her lips and she heard him laughing his low, devilish laugh before he said:

“Well then, take it!” and he pushed himself into her mouth.

 

 

 

Her lips wrapped around him almost reflexively. She sucked and licked for all it was worth, he was so goddamn beautiful, she wouldn´t miss this for the world! She locked her eyes with his when he started to moan in earnest and she was so incredibly turned on by the noises he made and the way his face contorted and his neck flew back, she didn´t even feel her hand wandering towards her legs but suddenly…

”NO!” he snapped, panting heavily, and drew back.

She dived forwards, quickly giving his tip one last kiss and he chuckled again, holding her in place now by her hair.

“So, so eager, are we?! God, you´re a lovely little slut! I wonder whether I should take you on all fours so you can feel properly used or to have you lying on your back so I can see your lovely face when you´re coming from the feeling of my cock inside of you.”

She couldn´t help it. She moaned aloud and closed her eyes. Just hearing him saying words like this… She felt herself being laid back onto the mattress and soft lips suckling on her lips, her nipples, her hips again. She was so far gone now, she couldn´t think anymore.

But then he was back, kissing her, kissing up her jaw, biting her earlobe and whispering:

“Tell me what you want princess!” while simultaneously running two fingers over her clit. She cried out with pleasure. “Yes?” and she could hear him smirk, the bastard!

“Please… uuuugh… fuck… fuck me, PLEASE FUCK ME!” she finally screamed, and his fingers pressed against her opening more forcefully while he growled:

 “Are you sure you´ll be able to take me, baby? I am quite big you know…”

“Yes, I´ve noticed!” she spat out through gritted teeth, which made him smile again. “Oh, don´t look so fucking smug and please just…ooooooooooooooh!!!”

He had added a third finger and yes, it was a bit of a stretch, even though she was wet as fuck. He looked at her, eyes wider than ever, and asked:

“God! How long was it?”

“F…four years, but please, PLEASE!”

“Christ… you´re going to feel so tight around me, so, so tight, just for me” and he twisted his hands just so and she nearly came.

“FUCK! PLEASE!”

She felt his fingers withdrawing and his weight settling on her and suddenly he kissed her, deeply, nearly sweetly and lovingly while she felt him lining up and pushing inside slowly. Oh yes, he was big. But she was so turned on, she didn´t care much for gentle right now and simply grabbed two handfuls of his arse, wrapped her legs around his and pushed him all the way in. She threw her head back, as did he. The throbbing thickness that filled her was more than she had been used to for quite some time but it was SO.BLOODY.GOOD! and his low moans only spurred her on further.

“Fuck!” he panted, “you… feel... amazing! So damn tight! So… oh god… so hot and wet and tight for …. oh… oh GOD!” and he pumped, once, twice, hard.

It was heaven. She was on the very edge already and tried to roll her hips to get more of him. He noticed. Oh how he noticed!

“Ooooh, you greedy little thing! So desperate for my cock, aren´t you?! Well you´re going to get it, and you´re going to get it HARD!” he said, his voice low and dangerous as he tilted her hips upwards and began pounding into her, eliciting the most indecent sounds she had ever made out of her, along with screams of:

“Yes! Yes! More, oh god Khan, please, more! Your cock is so fucking gorgeous, I want you, I need you!”

She grasped his bicep now, holding on for dear life as she felt herself approaching orgasm and he fucked her into the mattress, relentlessly, growling.

“And that´s what you´ll get, baby, tell me how much you love my cock, how much you want me inside of you!”

“God you...you feel so good inside of me, stretching me, I´ve never felt so damn good, please come inside of me, I want to feel you… aaaah… feel your hot cum inside of me, I want to… Oh God please, please, I´m close, so close!” and then he changed his angle just that tiny little bit and she was coming harder than she had ever come in her entire life, screaming his name, not caring whether the entire enterprise heard it or not and then came a second time when she felt his release flooding her, heard him crying out, saw him gritting his teeth and throwing his head back.

There was a long moment of silence, they were both still getting their breath back and Khan slowly slipped out and rolled off of her eventually and rolled over to lay on his back, still gloriously naked and obviously not one bit ashamed while she quickly shuffled under the duvet. When he noticed, he turned around, kissed her shoulder and drew it away from her.

“Are you ok?” he asked, and she was surprised by the kindness in his voice.

 She turned to face him.

“Yes”, she said. “You?”

“Never better”. He smiled and ran his thumb over her jaw. “But please don´t cover yourself up out of some idiotic idea that you might not be sexy enough. I just shagged the hell out of you and I wouldn´t have done that if I hadn´t found you attractive to say the least.”

She blushed and snickered but tried to hide her face. He brought it up again with a hand on her chin and kissed her, softly. So unlike anything she´d ever been told about him. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a bit until he recovered the duvet and threw it over both of them.

“Right”, he said, “escape plan. We still have one. And we´ll have to do it in about four hours. Are you still up for it?”

She ran a hand across his jaw and smiled.

“Are you still going to take me with you, Captain?”

She noticed his pupils dilating again and he simply said:

“Obviously!” and curled tight around her, protecting her from whatever would be out there waiting for them.


	2. Out into the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's what happen's after that first night...actually better look at the chapter notes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've read some EXTREMELY kind comments on my "first" chapter (that actually was to be my only one, damn you all!), and I've finally found it in myself and my faithful wine and iTunes-playlist to write another one - this one is obviously not E-rated, but I'll get back to that asap, don't you worry ;)  
> I just wanted to give our woman here some standing as well, if we are, after all, having a proper story...or some resemblance of it.  
> Anyway, hope you like it and see you soon!  
> (And yeah, "soon" this time doesn't mean next year, promise! ;))

They ran like hell. She still couldn't quite fathom how he got them out of their supposedly unbreakable cell, but he did. With a lot of brain work and a lot of physical work, too, now showing in the five or six bloody streaks on his arms. He didn't let her count them, let alone bandage them.  
Well, bandage them with what even? she thought while they were still running  
They'd left them nothing but the clothes on their bodies and a matress on the floor and she'd not run out of here with even less than she was wearing already!  
Besides, she reminded herself, he was some sort of cloned super-guy or whatever and his wounds had already started to close themselves, so what the.."HEY!"

Khan stopped abruptly beside what looked like an old closet so she nearly bumped into him since he still found it neccesary to hold her hand for the duration of their flight, even if they were currently a fair bit ahead of their persecutors.  
"What's that?" he pointed to a box in the cabinet "Spaceship of your kind? Could we get away with it?"  
"Says Police Box...looks kinda grimy, I'd say mid-1960's, earth-age. Wonder what it's doing up here. Maybe we should actually investigate..whoaaaa!"

He dragged her away again, mumbling something like "No time for guesswork" while she heard actual sirens now pretty close behind them.  
They got lucky when they arrived on the upper deck though. Just two officers and while Khan just kicked one of them wide into space, she remembered her Karate and only rendered the other one unconscious, which took a little while longer but also left him alive and also got her some admiring looks from Khan (even though she couldn't see them because, well, she was a bit busy).  
"Really, two junior officers guarding four spaceships, that's neglegance" Khan snarled while looking at them. She smiled and said "Well, don't complain, their stupidity made it all the easier for us, which one would you prefer?" He gave her a glance and the hint of a smile back and said "Well, not much time to decide, I'm estimating we've got about 1,4 minutes to escape and while I'm the augmented human, you're the specialist for spaceships around here, so...which coach would Madame prefer?" and he actually bowed!

Despite the dire, no, life-threatening situation, she actually laughed.  
"Oh really? Would never have taken you for a feminist. And a romantic. Are you gonna carry me over the threshhold as well? Or shall I?"  
"Just.get.a.move.on!" he snarled as the sirens got louder, indicating the patrol was getting closer.  
Okay, okay, she could do this.  
EPI, big ship, huge ship, immense firepower, can carry loads but way too slow - but bad if they use it to hunt them down with it though.Firepower and all. Still too slow for escape  
DeltaIV, the fastest of them all but no guns at all. Can carry only one, also no shields, out!  
TrenzaL, medium-sized, can do pretty much everything if you give her enough time. And enough time is about an hour. Out!  
Bessy3: Designed for two, only one cannon but fast as anything, only one shield but that shield..oh!

"Come on!" she screamed and this time, it was actually her that took his hand and dragged him away with her.  
"Meet Bessy!" she panted while she punched in the keycode for Bessy's door "she's our ride"  
"Uh..She's...round?" Khan said sceptically, looking at the, indeed rather round, black and white capsule, while glancing longingly back at the sleek black and metallic looking ships they passed by.  
"Yes she is!" she said "and she is also fabulous. I helped engineer and design her" "o..kay?"  
"Sit! You still don't seem convinced?" She smiled at the very stiff and very disconcerted Humanoid sitting next to her.  
"I...Not...I didn't say that?"  
"Alright, let me give you a show!" The sirens howled louder than ever, except that this time, they were now also accompanied by some actual soldiers with actual laser ray weapons in their vision fi...well, in Bessy's vision field, pointing at them and screaming "Get out and down here or we WILL shoot to kill!"

"I think now is not really the time for "a show", don't you think?!" Khan hissed angrily, seemingly getting himself ready for the last battle beside her.  
Oh but not here. This was her field. She was not the damsel in distress. He might be the augmented human, the muscle man and also incredibly intelligent, but she wasn't half bad either. She still smiled, looked first at him, then at them, then back at him again and said  
"Well Darling, I think I must respectfully disagree!" and pulled the lever.

Khan was pressed back into his seat so hard that even his supernatural lungs nearly gave out and the patrol from the Enterprise were left stunned for a whole minute before someone called for them to enter all available ships to persecute them to wherever the hell they went and also investigate what the fuck that woman had done to that ship and why they hadn't known that sooner!

After that minute, however, she and Khan where already so far away that she deemed them safe enough for now, so as soon as he got his breath back she smirked at him and asked:"Oh...have I not told you to put your Anti-warp-belt on? Shame on me! Not so slow anymore, old Bessy, is she?!"

"You..you.." he gasped, running his fingers through her dishevelled hair "You are..one hell of a woman!"

Not having expected such an..intimate response from him, she's at a bit of a loss again, but clears her throat and stands, saying "Gee, thanks, I...well...that's what I got paid for..sort of. Guess you're good in what you do, so. Are you still hurt, by the way? We have a medical aid box on board and we're so far away now, they won't get us for a fe..."

She stops because he sat down beside her, large hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes.  
Bessy's on Autopilot now, they've retreated to the tiny "living room", she did a thing to the capsule, extraterrestrial dilation, so it gets bigger in space, anyway, it's a bit bigger inside and they're currently sitting amidst a dream of oriental cushions, carpets and duvets, her own design back then, for what, she had no idea, she just liked it, but now,oh,oh...

"What's your name?"  
She blinks. That was..unexpected.  
"My? Why would you ca..?"  
"I do. I care about you. And you know mine, Well, sort of. So I only think it's fair if you tell me yours...finally"

Her mouth went a bit dry. She'd heard stories about those augmented humans, superhumans, clones, whatever.  
As everyone in the Academy did. Bad stuff, mostly, obviously.  
To infiltrate them.  
But there's always the stuff, the REAL stuff one hears inebetween lessons.  
And one of these things was, that they never care for names. Unless...unless

"Tessa" she says, blinking up at him, her heart beating fast, "My name is Tessa"


	3. Coming To Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Khan made it to the Spaceship and into (temporary) safety, but now that there's a bit of time and not the most imminent threat of death anymore, Tessa starts to think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry Guys, I know I promised Smut for this chapter, but... I'm not really a writer who develops a story beforehand, the story sort of goes its own ways *shrugs*  
> I hope you'll still like it but I really felt like they had to get a few things out of the way (and also a proper characterisation) if this is indeed to become a bit of a multi-chapter story instead of a one-chapter fuck-feast, so..yeah.  
> At least there's a new chapter now already, and you didn't even have to wait for a whole year *ugh*  
> Hope you enjoy and if you've got any criticism/hints/suggestions/praise/whatever, please leave me a comment, Khan will be delighted ;)

"Tessa" he rolled her name off of his tongue like it was some extraordinary, exotic dish he'd just tasted for the first time, all the while looking at her so intensely as if he'd forgotten all about Marcus's hords chasing them and his OH! reopened wounds!  
"I uhm..we..need to get you fixed. Now. That is..I'll get the box!" She stuttered and nearly fell over her own feet as she scrabbled backwards to get to it and away from his gaze. And face. And everything.

"For fuck's sake!" she thought, while walking through Bessy's med lab rooms, looking for the proper stuff, "I can't let this keep happening! I shouldn't even have let that first time... Yes, he's hot, yes, we both hate Starfleet by now, yes, I'm sort of into the dominant and mysterious type, but I cannot freeze like some idiotic Mary Sue every time he looks at me with these dreamy blue-green-grey eyes that are so deep that..DAMN! STOP IT!" She shook herself out of her trance, remembering that they were still on the run and that she came here to get band-aids and a spray and NOT to dream about a certain, very unsafe, individual.

Upon returning, she found him still sitting in the same spot she left him in, to her great surprise.  
"What, no wandering about, exploring, improving the ship, looking for our persecutors?" she smiled at him  
Well, it's your ship and you said we'd be safe for the moment, so I thought it best not to mess with anything. I'm sure you'll explain everything to me in a minute.  
Besides, you seemed to be a bit overwhelmed, so I didn't want to add to that" and he had the cheek to grin at her!  
She huffed and sat beside him, unpacking the band-aids.  
"I'm NOT overwhelmed, it's just...I'm fine, it's just not everyday I steal a spaceship from my Ex-employer and then get hunted for also harbouring a murderous fugitive.  
And now shut up and hold still, you're bleeding again and that carpet is new"  
To her amazement, he did as he was told, held his arm out for her and didn't even flinch when she sprayed the Anti-Disinfectant spray on his cuts.  
"There, all done" She said, two minutes later, his toned arm wrapped like a christmas present.  
He only looked at her, silently.  
"What, what is it?" She asked, irritated "Did I hurt you? Did I cut a nerve or something and now you can't speak anymore or something? Oh God, this day is just..."

"You told me to shut up" he simply said, a slight grin playing around the corners of his mouth.  
She groaned "Oh you can't be serious! You really want to play games NOW? After narrowly escaping death, still being in danger and all that?"  
His eyes gleamed with dangerous joy "Why, that is the perfect time for some games and mischief, don't you think?" and he threaded one strand of her blonde locks around his finger, smiling seductively.  
"You're..this..oh dear" she felt weak, just looking at him. "Yeees?" he drawled

She suddenly noticed that they were back in her "oriental room" with the soft cushions everyhwere, and she was being lowered onto one of them.  
"Um..I..I appreciate the..." "As do I, Darling" " No I mean..I..I don't.." she felt her resolve weaken when her head hit the cushion, but she was sure there was something she had wanted to tell him, something important, that...  
"I don't do this!" she half-squeaked, half-moaned, while he was already kissing her collarbone.  
Surprised, he looked up and into her widened eyes.

"Whatever do you mean by "this"?" he enquired. She sat up, trying to gather her senses, her courage, and a duvet to cover her upper half and choked out: "I don't ...sleep with bad people. You are bad. That first time, back in the cell, I don't know what happened! That..that wasn't me. I never..I never behaved like that, ever! It never should have happened! I can..understand your rage, your disagreement with the Starfleet, with Marcus, with other people, they are bad, I can even, partly, understand your actions, but...you are just as bad in your revenge as they were, so..."  
She saw his face going blank and his eyes going cold  
"Please don't kill me now! You don't even know how to steer this ship and it's not like I've said that I'd deliver you to the next judicial outpost, we're both outlaws right now, I just wanted you to know that I can't..."  
He held up a hand, face blank, hard. She gulped.

When he spoke again, it was with care, with barely controlled anger but also with - could it be? - empathy  
"You know nothing of my motives or my real doings. Neither do you know anything about Marcus's - How could you? They don't want you to. They need a villain to blame for all the atrocities and a hero to solve the problems. I don't blame you for not knowing. Yes, I have killed. And Yes, I might even have killed some innocent people, even though I always tried to avoid that. I am pretty sure, however, that any and all Starfleet officers, including YOU, have done the same. Whether knowingly or not. It is not for me to judge. But maybe you should't judge too quickly either. You don't know the first thing about me!"  
And with that, he turned away, sitting down in a corner of the room on a cushion, fiddling with his bandages.

She felt like she'd been just struck by lightning. She blinked a few times, and a few times more, trying to process what she'd just heard.  
Then, she looked over to this incredible "superhuman" being in the corner, so strong, so vicious, so smart..who looked all but broken and exhausted right now, devoid of a home, of hope, of people who cared. Who looked only human. And alone.  
In that very moment, seeing him like that, feeling the same things he must feel, must have felt for a very long time now, that he was right.  
It was not about what he had done, what they had done  
It was about their future.

"Hey" she crouched down beside him "How's your arm?"  
"Fine" he answered, shortly, looking the other way.  
"And how is it really?" she asked, smiling, touching his arm and going through his dishevelled locks with her other hand gently  
Surprised, he turned around to look at her.  
"Stings a bit" he finally admitted.  
She kissed his bandages. "I'll get something to fix it in a minute, don't worry. And I'm sorry, you were right. I apologise"

This time she could get up graciously, redeemed by herself.  
As she made her way to the med bay, unknowingly followed by the unbelieving and admiring gazes of Khan, she suddenly looked around and asked "Would you let me know something about you?"

He blinked and she was gone


	4. Caring and Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big things have been dealt with here's the smaller things - smut will come. In fact, smut has already come! Sorry I let you wait an extra chapter

When he finally found her, she was deeply aspleep on a table in the med bay, band aids on her left and a chart of the nearest intergalactic asylum- accepting planets on her right. He really whished he had been programmed to smile back then.  
As it was, he scooped her up into his arms and let her down into the spacious double bed. He settled for the cushions in the oriental room, or "living room" as he preferred to call it by now, having a distinct feeling that they might spend more than a few days on board this ship.

Tessa woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of Nirvana's "Come as you are" and blinked quite irritatedly.  
Sheets? Bed? What the...?  
Her next panicked instinct was to finger her body up and down and yes, thank god, her clothes were all still there.  
She heaved a sigh of relief when "As far as my training is concerned, coffee is good for humans as well, so there you go. Oh, good morning"  
Khan held out a cup to her and looked the other way. She took it and coughed "I'm still dressed you know. Actually, you do know. I guess you put me into bed last night, right?!"  
"Yes, the table looked a bit uncomfortable and it's not really good to have an unfit soldier on your team" he grimaced  
She took the coffee, got up, walked over to him, gave him a smack on the cheek and said "oh fuck off you, you're much more human than you think - and I DID say sorry!"  
"Hmpf" he returned, but trodded after her towards the controll panel

"sooooo...we're still on the run then, illegal aliens so to speak?" Tessa spun around after having meddled with a few bits and pieces, changing their course a tiny bit  
"Ye..Yes? Okay, what happened to you since yesterday, I didn't put anything into that coffee, I made it myself and yesterday you were.."  
Yes, yes, different sort of Adrenaline, do or die, close to dying, just escaped, coming to terms with it - didn't they teach you that on your academy?" she asks  
"Pretty much only the first party" he mutters " maybe. But I don't really know what you're referring to"  
"Ok. I ...It was, still is, incredibly exciting and extraordinarily. This doesn't happen to anyone. ESPECIALLY not to me! I was - still am - freaking. But I had a good night's sleep, thanks to you, you told me yesterday..well..what you told me, and..well, I think we can go on from here. One Galaxy at a time. Thanks for the Coffee!" And she stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" he said  
"Really what?" she gave back while she fiddled with the coordinates again  
"We fucked and you just gave me a kiss on the cheek?!"  
She froze  
"What, did you think I would not mention that again because I was some sort of robot because that is NOT what an augmentend human is!"  
"NO! NO.. I ..what? Khan.. I..just said..fear of dying..we were trapped and you were..oh god please can we not do this here and now - Oh God I need another coffee!"  
"As you wish" he said, coldly  
Her cup was full again  
"Fuck!" she cursed

"Okay, okay! The thing is... it's so embarrassing because..you know how you sometimes do something because you know you won't see the other person ever again? Yeah, that was that. I thought we'd both be dead by morning, so if that perfect chiselled guy wants me, fine! I'll try and enjoy it for once because he won't remember my scars or cellulitis for that long anyways - and neither will I! And it was great, it was fucking awesome, are you satisfied now? But now, we're stuck here with each other for god knows how long and I'm trying my best to get us out of the deep shit while simultaneously not thinking back to that night and how...oh please, could you just shut up and let me tend to your bandage?"

He was the best in his class at reading human faces. She was troubled, ashamed. She was nearly done with bandaging his arm when he had finally figured it out. And for once, he decided, he would do it the "human" way  
So he gently lifted her chin up so she would have to face him and said "Tessa. Please. I sensed your distress, your shame even. We have been taught that this is, apparently, a thing, especially when it comes to female humans. But if that is really your only concern about us being here together - please forget about it! We have been give a concept of beauty. And while our warriors are all "chiselled" as you said, to us, every body is as beautiful as the person inside it is.  
We literally cannot see the outside perfectly. I can see your face. I can see your body. But it's...in a way..if someone is beautiful inside, he or she is also beautiful outside, 250 kg or 50 kg, cellulitis or not, you see it but you don't, do you understand?"  
Khan brushed a strand of hair back from her face and was so close to her face that she could hardly think.  
What he said didn't REALLY make sense, but then again, in a way, it did.  
The question was..did she really care anymore?

"So?" she whispered "How did..How do you see me?"  
He smirked "You, my rogue darling, are nothing short of a goddess!"


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like we have a little reunion on board - a rather steamy one though.  
> Maybe even a..Tango for two?  
>  Here's the song I wrote the chapter to, maybe it'll get you in the mood as well ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP-f-FOA8fA

The hunger with which she drew him towards her surprised even him  
Coffee spilt all over the carpet under the controll panel, she tangoed him back to the living room, tongues battling for dominance as soon as he had gotten over his surprise. She struggled with his shirt, damn fucking buttons! why did she insist on giving him a new one in the first place?  
And her frustrating corsage that wasn't there..no..wait.. "Oh you little MINX!" he growled, slashing the back open with his good hand, leaving her only in her lace bra and skirt, grinning back at him "Well..needed to be sure of myself, didn't I?" she winked, before she ripped his shirt as well as well, kissing down his sternum, sinking down to her feet on the soft cushions  
"I'm starting to believe you've orchestrated all of this to get me into your little love nest!" Khan growled, getting rid of her skirt  
"Ha!" she threw her head back "don't overestimate yourself! ....But if I did..?"  
"God help me, I'd still be here with you, you Vixen!" he mumbled, burying himself inbetween her breasts  
"Hmmm...I like that, coming out of out your smart mouth" she pondered

"No more time for that now, SWEETHEART!" he growled, turning her on her back, slowly divesting her of her of her knickers  
"Not fair!" She gasped "You still...Trousers!"  
"Life isn't fair - what are you going to do about it?" and before she knew it, he gave her a headstartling kiss down THERE!  
She could barely start to protest when he started another assault that was so damn good, left hand splayed on her thigh, that she just decided to at least TRY to relax  
But of course the bastard felt it, kissed up her stomach, her sternum, kissed her mouth even though she turned away  
"Why?  
"It's-I don't know...you can't really like that!" "I swear I do, you just fucking watch me! You are delicious and I won't stop until I've gotten every last drop of you!"  
Never before had she seen such passion, such lust in anyone's eyes, so she decided to take a leap of faith and God was it gorgeous!  
Whatever they taught these people at that university, do it everywhere!

He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue until she was nearly mad for it, then dipped in a few times, testing the waters, so to speak, always exchanging between her clit, labia and diving really into it until she was so on edge that she begged him, multiple times over.  
Augmented human indeed!

On her fifth time of nearly coming, he looked up, tongue swirling over his lips, eyes glistening, but finally speaking to her again "Oh I could do this for HOURS on end...are you sure you're ready?"  
"Fuck! God yes, I've been ready fifteen minutes ago, Christ on a stake what are you doing to me? Please, PLEASE! I need.."  
He discreetly wiped his mouth, clambered up to her so that they where face to face, kissed her deeply, her taste still on him and, oh god that was so filthy, and asked "well, what do you need? Say it!"  
Despite thorough licking and everything, she was not about to give in so easily, so she rolled him onto his back, teased his cock with her entrance, riding him, but not quite yet.  
"This is a game that two can play, you know?!" she said, smirking at him.  
"Oh yes" he said "But right now, wouldn't you rather it'd be me playing it? We can discuss the details afterwards"

That, indeed, did her in.  
He rolled himself back onto her, held her wrists, kissed her once, then entered her, surprisingly slowly and gently, always checking with her - as she moaned in return, he started moving his hips, slowly at first, but even he couldn't hold back that long and as she screamed "Oh Fuck yes, Khan, please!" convulsing around him in utter bliss, scarring his back, he also, for once in his life, let it all go.


End file.
